And So
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: seifer se sait condamner. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps devant lui aussi accepteil la requête un peu spécial d'un certain brun complètement à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre résumé nul, je le saisFINI
1. Correspondance First letter

Auteur: Ender

Coauteuse: Sephy

Correctrice: Sephy **(Sephy : … no comment)**

Idée originale: Sephy **(Sephy : pourquoi toujours moi ?)**

Sujet: Correspondance entre 2 persos de FF8 (ça va être dur de trouver...)

persos: Squall (hehe j'ai le meilleur ^-^ **Sephy : c'est bo de rêver…**)

hoho une fic quelle idée franchement suis pas doué pour l'écriture...  bon d'acc j'ai jamais essayé ça donnera peut être un truc moyen ou alors comme je le pense une cata bah pas ma faute il faudra se plaindre à une seule personne ====== Sephy ! **(Sephy : ben voyons…)**

donc heum ce sera selon l'idée de Sephy **(Sephy : hey oh !! tu étais consentant !!)** toujours une correspondance imaginaire entre Squall (moi ^-^ cooli mon héros) et Seifer (je ne ferai pas de commentaire sinon cuic **Sephy : t'as raison, tais-toi** ) bon allez laissons notre imagination nous transporter ailleurs (heum peut-être pas si loin que ça ^^' ) tadaaaah ce qui va suivre n'est qu'une fiction (ouai ouai on y croit) toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes (vi les mort n'ont pas leur mots à dire :p dab) sera accidentelle..... vivi o:) allez hop on y va !!!!! 

Correspondance 

**Lettre 1**

**-**

**Squall **

Par quoi commencer… 

Je ne sais pas comment te faire part de mes sentiments… 

Je sais pertinemment que tu t'en fous, que cela te fera juste perdre un peu de ton temps!

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire, en espérant un retour positif.

Pourquoi tant d'événements tragiques nous ont éloigné, au point de se retrouver adversaires et ennemis ? 

Cela est contraire à tous ce que je voulais… 

Le destin peut être si injuste, mais pour moi c'est bien pire il a été cruel me poussant à te trahir… 

Je n'ai jamais désiré cela, c'est si loin de ce en quoi j'imaginais pour nous deux.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour mes actes, et mes inactions dans certaines autres occasions où j'aurai pu t'être utile, et peut-être grâce à quoi j'aurais pu te faire passer mon véritable message ? 

Je comprendrai cependant que ce soit non, comme je comprends déjà que tu puisses me tourner le dos. 

Oh crois-moi oui je le peux. 

Mais je le refuse comme je renie ce passé, et tous ce qui s'est produit par ma faute.

Les mots sortent sans cesse, mais je voudrais te donner tellement plus, vivre autre chose que ce moment de solitude. 

Je n'ai pas su garder ce qui est réellement le plus précieux à mes yeux, ce qui est le seul possible de me donner le bonheur que je désire tant vivre ou simplement revivre....

Je dois arrêter, je n'en peux plus, je souffre mon âme crie de douleur à la blessure que je lui ai infligée de mes propres mains!

Je dois continuer à croire que cela changera que tu changeras d'avis mais à vrai dire au fond de moi tout espoir c'est évaporé jamais ce ne sera comme avant car ce que j'ai brise est irréparable !

Pardonnes moi.....

                                                               Squall Lionheart

Ps : Sephy bon courage pour la correction (lol) 

**Sephy : T_T pourquoi il faut que ça tombe sur moi !!!!******


	2. Correspondance Second letter

Auteur : Sephy 

Coauteur : Ender

Base : FF8

Idée de base : Ender (ben quoi ? Pourquoi ça serait toujours moi ?)

Genre : lettre / POV

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Square & Co. Mais bon, je ne les refuserais pas en cadeaux ^^

Notes de l'auteur : 

Un lapse de temps de deux semaines s'est écoulé entre la lettre de Squall et celle-ci

Correspondance 

**Lettre 2**

**-**

**Seifer**

« Cher Squall,

Ta lettre me comble de joie mais aussi de chagrin. Si je suis heureux de te savoir en vie et en bonne santé, je le suis moins en me sachant responsable des tourments qui travers ton âme.

Combien même je te demanderais de me pardonner, rien ne pourra jamais effacer ce que je t'ais fait et que je te fais encore subir en ce moment.

Tu parles de tes « inactions passées », mais ne serait-ce pas à moi que cela s'applique ?

Par jalousie et par orgueil, je t'ai rejeté quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi, voulant te voir aussi seul que je l'ai été durant ces années avant ton arrivée à l'orphelinat. 

Tout cela parce que je ne supportais pas que tu puisses appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi, parce que je te voulais pour moi tout seul.

Quel égoïsme de ma part !!

Et c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte…

A présent, je peux dire qu'Ultimécia a été, en quelques sorte, ma punition pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux assez tôt, ne pas avoir su choisir la bonne décision au bon moment…

J'ai reçu une lettre de Cid. La date de mon procès a été fixée au mois prochain. Par contre, je ne suis pas tenu d'y assister. 

Tant mieux, j'appréhendais assez cette perspective !! Devoir affronter le comité des trois Gardens me donne des sueurs froides. C'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas le résultat d'avance !!!

Enfin, cessons de parler de moi un instant je ne veux pas que tu éprouves un sentiment de pitié à mon égard alors que je ne le mérite pas. D'ailleurs qui le mérite ? 

La pitié est la pire chose que l'on peut éprouver à l'encontre d'une personne.

Presque autant que l'indifférence et que la haine… quoique, je suis bien placé pour mériter ces trois châtiments.

Tu savais que Fujin et Rajin se sont mari ? Ils tiennent un petit restaurant à Horizon. On y sert toutes les variétés de poissons et crustacés !!

Si tu as un peu de temps, passes y faire un tour. On y mange très bien et puis, je suis sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Oh, ça me fait penser qu'ils servent aussi des bretzels. Tu pourras y emmener Zell.

Dans ta lettre, tu ne me parles pas de Linoa.

La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle dans la presse, c'était pour l'annonce de vos fiançailles.

Ceci dit, toutes mes félicitations. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra t'apporter le bonheur que je n'ai jamais su t'offrir.

Je parle, je parle… mais tu as sûrement mieux à faire, surtout depuis ta nomination comme prochain successeur à Cid à la tête de la BGU.

Enfin… Je tenais par terminer en te disant que ta lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir et en te souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde car tu le mérite sincèrement.

Arrêtes de te tourmenter pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis. Si mal il y a, c'est entièrement de ma faute, tu n'as pas à en endosser la responsabilité.

Tu me demandes de te pardonner, mais je n'ai pas à le faire. Celui qui a eu le plus tort dans cette histoire, c'est moi…

Seifer Almasy »


	3. Correspondance Third letter

Auteur : Ender

Coauteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Idée de base : Sephy (toujours de bonnes idées ^-^)

Genre : lettre / POV

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas aussi, mais je les contrôlerai tout de même mouahahaha 

Notes de l'auteur : 

Un lapse de temps de euh on dira 10jours ^-^ ' après la missive de Seifer ^^'

Correspondance 

**Lettre 3**

**-**

Squall 

« Cher Seifer, 

Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir autant de remords … ce qui ne me plait pas tant que ça … mais cela me prouve que je me suis trompé, en jugeant mal certaines actions, et surtout en appréhendant ta vision des choses, et cela m'apaise un peu …C'est peut-être égoïste au vu de certain mais je pense que tu me comprends.

Tu dis que Fujin et Rajin se sont mariés !!!! Je peux dire que ça me surprend beaucoup ^^, je me doutais un peu des intentions de Rajin vis-à-vis de Fujin, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse répondre positivement à ses attentes !  Je passerai bien à leur restaurant pour faire part de mes vœux !

Pour Linoa c'est très simple nous avons rompu avant nos fiançailles, car nous avons réalisé tous les deux, que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, étant donné que ce qui existait entre nous ne faisait partie que du passé maintenant, mais nous restons toujours de très bons amis et elle a, je pense, trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait ^^. Tu ne devineras jamais qui cela peut être …. Cette personne n'est autre que le petit Zell ^^ A croire que tous ce que pouvaient penser les gens s'averre en définitif faux et que la vie nous réserve bien des surprises ! Comme ici … les 2 compagnons de routes qui étaient à première vue les moins aptes à être aussi proche ont fini par se déclarer leurs flammes … Jusque là insoupçonnée.

Le destin nous joue bien des tours, tu ne trouves pas ? En attendant les moments les plus inattendus pour nous révéler ce qui a peut-être toujours existé entre les personnes ….

Tu dis dans ta lettre que tu as été égoïste … je ne le crois pas car avant, tu as toujours essayé de me protéger à mon arrivé à l'orphelinat et même après ! Et ce qui me chagrine c'est de lire « quand tu avais le plus besoin de moi » car ça n'a jamais été le cas, j'ai toujours gardé l'espoir de t'avoir prés de moi, car qui vouloir d'autre au près de soi en dehors de la personne en qui nous avons le plus confiance, dis-le-moi ! Tu as toujours été cette personne-là, plus j'écris plus je rends compte de tous les malentendus qu'on a vécus, nous sommes peut-être d'excellents soldats, mais des débutants en tant qu'humain ….

J'aimerai te voir si tu le veux bien, au restaurant de Fujin et Rajin par exemple, il y a tellement de chose que je voudrai mettre au clair, et la seule et unique solution c'est de te voir et d'en parler de vive voix ! Alors si tu le veux bien, mardi prochain j'y serai à partir de 11h. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ! 

                                                              Squall Lionheart »


	4. Appréhension chapitre 1

Auteur : Ender

Coauteur : Sephy

Base : FF8

Idée de base : Sephy (toujours de bonnes idées ¬¬)

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas aussi, mais je les contrôlerai tout de même mouahahaha

Notes de l'auteur :

Cela se passe avant « la rencontre » !!!! (pauvre de moi pour qui je vais passer avec ça -- )

**Appréhension**

**Squall**

« Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de lui demander de se voir aussi tôt …..

 Certes, je ne peux pas me mentir, il me manque terriblement, mais que vais-je lui dire ?

 Tant de choses se sont passé …. Oui, chacun de nous dit que c'était un malentendu … des erreurs de jugements … mais le croit-il réellement …

 J'ai peur de cette rencontre….. mais j'ai tout de même en moi l'espoir de repartir à zéro …

Voilà, si même en moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors le jour où je le verrai, comment me débrouillerais-je… Je devrais peut être me la jouer naturel et faire comme si jamais rien ne c'était passé … mais peut être pensera-t-il que je ne lui accorde pas assez d'importance … Mais suis-je bête !! Il sait que ce n'est pas le cas !

Comment tout cela s'est produit ? La vie a été si dure avec nous … Plus je réfléchis, plus mon acte me parait inutile … Et s'il ne venait pas ? Ce serait peut-être mieux. Au moins je n'aurais pas à l'affronter … Zut rien que de penser qu'il ne puisse pas venir me déprime … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je dois être maître de moi-même qu'importe ce qui arrivera !

Je veux le voir !! C'est ce que je désire plus que tout ! Je dois reconstruire ce qui a été détruit entre nous ! Il en va de mon équilibre !! C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne peux pas penser à autre chose… Il faut que ça marche ! Je veux que tout se passe bien !

Je veux que tout redevienne comme à l'époque de mon arrivée à l'orphelinat me sentir en sécurit ! Redevenir aussi complice avec lui qu'avant, sans avoir peur d'affronter chaque lendemain sachant qu'il sera là pour m'aider en cas de chute !

Oui tout se passera bien, il le faut ! Il m'a dit que lui aussi regrettait tout, alors peut-être viendra-t-il ?! Oui c'est sûr, il ne rejettera pas la possibilité de redevenir comme avant !

Je l'espère tellement …… »

ps : Sephy cela te coûtera un milk shake framboise mangue avec coulis de framboise !!!

(Sephy : ouais…. Ben on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui corrige l'orthographe…. TT J'dois être maudite…)


	5. Appréhension chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Base : FF8

Idée de base : Ender (il y a que lui pour avoir des idées pareilles (…))

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : les personnages m'appartiennent :p Squaresoft me les a offerts pour mon anniversaire !!!

Note de l'auteur :

Séquelle à « Correspondance » et préquelle à « Rencontre »

**Appréhension**

**Seifer**

J'ai beau relire cette page autant de fois que je le veux, mais aucun mot ne change…

Quel idiot !! Me proposer un rendez-vous…

A croire qu'il ne se rend pas compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons !!

C'est pourtant pas comme si je ne lui avais rien dit, non. Il sait que mon procès aura lieu dans peu de temps, que je risque d'être exécuter pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis…

Pourtant, il veut me rencontrer…

Je ne le comprends pas…

Je ne le comprends pas et ça ne m'aide en rien à prendre une décision… Dois-je aller à ce rendez-vous ou pas ?

D'un côté, j'ai envie de le revoir, de le serrer dans mes bras comme autrefois !! Mais d'un autre… j'ai peur de le faire souffrir, comme par le pass

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout ceci se déroule si vite ?

Pourquoi un rendez-vous ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Toutes ses questions sont inutiles, je le sais très bien et lui aussi doit le savoir, d'ailleurs…

Il n'y aura peut-être plus jamais une autre occasion, nous pourrons peut-être jamais plus nous revoir après ceci…

Bon sang !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout ceci nous arrive ?!! Dites-le-moi ? Sur les milliards d'être humains qui peuplent la Terre, il a fallu que cela tombe sur nous… pourquoi ?

Comme je peux haïr le destin qui m'a fait tel que je suis !!!

Je veux le revoir, je veux le revoir de tout être, mais j'ai si peur !!!!

Si peur que se soit la dernière fois…

J'ai jamais autant appréhendé un rendez-vous que celui-là… Peut-être parce que je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en me voyant…

Mouais… c'est pas avec des pensées pareilles, que je vais me motiver, moi !!! Même à mon premier rencard je n'ais pas autant flippé quand cet instant !!

Faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau gosse, haut placé et fils de président de surcroît, vous invite à déjeuner !!!

Et voilà que j'pète les plombs !!! Décidément, ça ne s'arrange pas chez moi !!!

Bon, c'est décidé, je vais y aller. Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre à le voir si ce n'est que de me faire jeter ?

Et puis, j'aurais beaucoup trop de remords de le savoir là à m'attendre alors que moi…

Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que….

Non, il est encore trop tôt pour vous le dire….

Fin


	6. Rencontre chapitre 1

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

A la base, il s'agissait de trois petits POV qui aurait dû devenir des chapitres à part entière si je n'avais pas changé d'idée entre-temps. Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci.

Rencontre Chapitre 1 

Toute cette histoire avait commencé un mois auparavant, lorsque le facteur lui avait apporté cette maudite lettre. Maudite parce que, sans elle, il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui en train de se poser mille et une questions quant au bien fondé de ce fichu rendez-vous.

Seifer : _non mais on a pas idée de fixer un rendez-vous aussi brusquement !!!_

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller, si ça te gêne tant que ça »

Seifer : _tiens, le retour de la petite voix !!_

Ces propos étaient ironiques mais il en avait plus que marre d'entendre « sa bonne conscience », comme elle s'était elle-même baptisée, lui parler jour après jour, depuis cette dernière lettre

« Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? Je te rappelle qu'il est déjà 13 heures… »

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua, pour son plus grand effroi, que sa « conscience » avait, une fois de plus, raison.

Mentalement, il pria pour que son cadet soit encore là, tout en se dépêchant d'hâter le pas. il lui restait encore un bon kilomètre à parcourir pour arriver au port.

Assis à une table donnant sur la mer, le seed semblait fixer un point l'horizon. Cela faisait à présent près de deux heures qu'il était là et l'objet de son attente n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition en ces lieux…

Mentalement, il soupira. Ce rendez-vous était peut-être une mauvaise idée de sa part après tout…

Il était vrai que, sur ce coup, il avait été rapide, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes !! Mais la lettre que lui avait envoyée le blond l'avait mis dans tous ses états !!

Moins d'une semaine…

Voilà ce qui leur restait avant que le procès n'aille lieu et avant que…

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui pourrait en découler, se serait comme admettre qu'il l'avait déjà perdu et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix !!

Machinalement, il se mit à relire celle-ci. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la détruire ou de la brûler malgré les risques qu'il encourait pour entretenir de telles relations avec « le chevalier de la sorcière », comme il l'avait baptis

Sa relation avec Seifer… qu'en était-il justement ?

A vrai dire, il ne le savait pas. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le portaient, il avait toujours eu le blond à ses côtés, dans les bons moments, comme dans les plus pénibles. Il avait toujours été là pour lui !!

D'accord, il était un peu froid, un peu distant mais n'était-ce pas cela qui faisait son charme, qui le rendait si attrayant ?

Sans lui et sans sa volonté de toujours progressé, il ne serait sûrement pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui…

Non, il serait probablement un garçon pleurnicheur incapable de se défendre tout seul et restant à l'écart des autres pour ne pas être blesser davantage.

C'est pourquoi, peu lui importait ce que disaient les autres sur leur dos, peu lui importait d'attendre encore une, deux voire même la journée entière…. Si ça lui permettait de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant…

Un court, un bref instant pour le remercier…

Le remercier d'avoir toujours été à ses côtés…

**Une porte qui s'ouvre…**

**Il sursaute et se retourne…**

« merci… »

**Fut la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit….**

Et je me mets à accélérer le pas puis courir…

J'ai peur qu'il ne parte, que je ne le rencontre pas…

Qu'il ne m'échappe…

Pourquoi ? je ne saurais le dire…

Il y a à peine quelques instants de cela, je le maudissais lui et absurde idée de rendez-vous.

Faut croire que je ne m'arrange pas avec le temps !!

Une séquelle d'Ultimécia ? J'en doute…

Au fond de moi, je lui suis gré d'avoir pris cette initiative, car je n'aurais pas eu le courage de le faire…

Reste que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il veut me rencontrer !!!

Est-ce pour me faire des reproches ? me condamner ? Ou tout simplement…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

Plus quoi faire aussi…

Enfin bon, maintenant que je suis l

Je me tiens à présent devant l'entre du restaurant.

J'hésite.

Et s'il n'était pas l ?

Et s'il me rejetait ?

Je sais que ce ne sont que des pensées idiotes vu qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'attendrait et voulait me parler.

Reste que….

Pfff !!!

Pourquoi je me pose autant de questions ? J'ai qu'à franchir cette fichue porte et je connaîtrais mes réponses !!!

Respires à fond, Seif et….


	7. Rencontre chapitre 2

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

«….» : pensées des perso

Rencontre Chapitre 2 

La sonnette placée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir brusquement, signalant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client dans ce petit restaurant de bord de mer.

Instinctivement, le seed releva la tête, rencontrant ainsi les prunelles métalliques de l'ancien chevalier.

**Squall :** Seif…

Préférant jouer la carte de la complicité jusqu'à ce que son cadet lui explique la raison de ce rendez-vous soudain, le blond lui adressa un signe de la main avant de s'avancer à sa rencontre.

**Seifer :** Yo

Paume contre paume, poing contre poing, les deux jeunes hommes retrouvèrent ces gestes d'autan qui les caractérisaient tant !!

**Squall :** t'as pas vraiment chang

**Seifer :** toi non plus, quoique…

Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, l'ancien chevalier eut un sourire satisfait en constant que le brun avait fini par comprendre la définition de « mettre sa silhouette en valeur ».

Remarquant le regard appréciateur [[1]] posé sur lui, le seed lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de l'inviter à prendre place en face de lui.

**Squall :** … pas trop long le voyage ?

**Seifer :** hum… ça pouvait aller…

**Squall :** train ?

**Seifer :** hum

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, l'ancien chevalier remarqua que son compagnon avait choisit une place dont la vue donnait sur la mer.

**Seifer :** … tu penses vraiment à tout…

Le seed se contenta d'hausser signicativement les épaules, ne voulant absolument pas avouer qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir cette table donnant sur cette vue imprenable.

**Squall :** … on pourra aller faire un tour sur le port, après, si tu veux…

**Seifer :** hum… pourquoi pas…

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, il y avait de quoi de se poser des questions quant à leur attitude qui pouvait paraître beaucoup trop distante pour de telles retrouvailles.

Pourtant, eux ça ne les dérangeait pas. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils ne communiquaient plus par les mots mais par de simples regards.

**Fujin :** salut les amoureux !!!

**Squall :** salut, Fuj

**Fujin :** j'vous laisse choisir votre menu ou vous me faites entièrement confiance ?

**Seifer, en faisant la moue :** c'est pas un peu risqu ?

**Fujin :** idiot !!

Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à rire de concert sous le regard bienveillant de Rajin, sortit spécialement des cuisines pour l'occasion.

**Seifer :** bah… dans ce cas, on te laisse le choix

**Fujin :** vous ne le regretterez pas

Sur un clin d'œil complice, la tenancière retourna à l'arrière du restaurant en compagnie de son époux

**Squall :** … elle a vraiment pas changé depuis le seed

**Seifer :** j'pense pas que se soit une bonne chose, d'ailleurs !!

Le blond faisait allusion à la manie de son amie de mener son petit monde à la baguette lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose.

**Squall :** bah… il faut un mal pour un bien

**Seifer :** parles pour toi !!

**Squall :** tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu boudes ?

**Seifer :** Squall… si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Pour ton information, je te signale que j'ai en ma possession une certaine lettre compromettante que tu as écrite quand nous étions à l'orphelinat…

**Squall :** ??? Lettre ? Tu veux dire que…

**Seifer :** bien sûr

Le ton sur lequel avait répondu le blond était un brin moqueur, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer son vis-à-vis.

**Squall :** tu plaisantes ?

**Seifer :** tu veux que je te récite les premières lignes ?

S'en suivit un court moment de silence pendant lequel les deux anciens rivaux s'affrontèrent du regard.

**Squall :** rends-moi ça !!

**Seifer :** pas question !!

**Squall :** rends-moi ça, Seif.

**Seifer :** nan…

Prenant une pose nonchalante, le jeune homme jeta un regard négligé par la fenêtre avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

**Seifer :** après tout, ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de détenir la première lettre d'amour écrite par le sauveur du monde !!

**Squall :** c'est ça, moques-toi bien de moi !!

Son aîné se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique auquel le brun ne put répondre car Fujin arrivait avec les plats.

**Seifer :** que nous as-tu concoct ?

**Fujin :** c'est un secret. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est à base d'espadon et de fruits

**Squall :** poisson et fruits ? drôle de mélange…

**Seifer :** un délice, tu veux dire !!!

**Fujin :** ah ! Ah ! je savais que cela te ferais plaisir

**Squall :** ??? T'a déjà mangé ça ?

**Seifer :** … J'ai juste goûté une variante lorsque j'habitais encore Horizon…

**Fujin :** c'est plus ou moins la même chose sauf que c'est plus épicé et que Rajin a adapté la recette pour qu'elle plaise à Squall.

**Squall :** dans ce cas…

Un regard complice et…

De concert, les deux compères portèrent à leur bouche la première bouchée du curieux mélange [[2]]

**Fujin :** alors ?

**Squall :** excellent !!!

**Seifer :** ça existe à emporter ?

**Fujin, en rigolant :** j'vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi !!

La jeune femme s'éclipsa de nouveau dans les cuisines, les laissant à nouveau en tête-à-tête. Et leur discussion reprirent sur un tout autre sujet…

**Seifer :** … alors comme ça Lino est casée avec le ressort sur patte…

**Squall, avec un sourire :** fiancés à présent

**Seifer :** … je le plains sincèrement. Quoiqu'un hérisson et une postiche, ça doit faire un beau couple au fond

**Squall :** chassez le naturel et il revient au gallot !!

**Seifer :** moi au moins, j'suis réaliste

**Squall :** ça te va bien de parler de réalisme, je te signale que tu es, toi aussi sorti avec elle

**Seifer :** erreur, je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle. Me la suis tapée une soirée, c'est différent.

Almasy et le jeux des nuances…

Le seed avait presque failli oublier qu'avec le bond, chaque mot avait son pesant dans la balance, tout comme chaque regard aussi…

**Squall :** et toi ?

**Seifer :** moi quoi ?

**Squall :** tu deviens quoi ? Tu ne m'en parles pas dans ta lettre…

**Seifer :** bah… pas grand chose…

**Squall :** c'est-à-dire ?

**Seifer :** depuis quand tu es aussi curieux, toi ?

**Squall :** depuis le jour où mon chemin a croisé celui d'un certain blond auquel je devais arracher chaque mot de la bouche

**Seifer :** tu me vexes, l

**Squall :** je te plaindrais quand j'aurais un peu le temps

**Seifer :** aucun respect pour ses aînés

**Squall :** j'ai eu un bon professeur

Nouveau regard, nouveau duel et…. Nouvelle crise de rire

**Squall :** content de te retrouver

**Seifer :** … moi aussi, Squall…

« Moi aussi…. »

* * *

[1] Nan !! Pas dans le sens que vous le pensez, bande de pervers !!

[2] Perso, je trouva ça très bon alors que j'ai une sainte horreur du poisson.


	8. Rencontre chapitre 3

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

«….» : pensées des perso

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : c'est mon couple préféré aussi donc ferais en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas de trop (…..)

Rencontre Chapitre 3 

Il était un peu plus de quatorze heurs trente lors que les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté le restaurant de leurs amis, non sans leur avoir promis d'y revenir un jour.

Maintenant, ils marchaient silencieusement le long du port, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Ce fut l'ancien chevalier qui, le premier, rompit le silence qui s'était instauré.

**Seifer :** … tu crois qu'ils m'en voudront beaucoup ?

Disant cela, il s'arrêta pour contempler le départ de la navette pour Balamb.

**Seifer :** … pourtant je reste convaincu que c'était la seule chose à faire…

Le ton du blond avait perdu toute la vitalité et le charme qui le caractérisait tant.

Il ne restait qu'un sentiment de tristesse, de regret aussi. le regret de n'avoir pu dire à ses véritables amis ce qui l'attendait…

**Squall :** qu'est-ce qui se passe, Seif ?

Relevant la tête, l'ancien chevalier s'aperçut que son cadet se trouvait désormais devant lui et le regardait d'un regard où se mélangeait une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

**Squall :** ça te ressemble pas d'abandonner sans te battre !!

**Seifer, haussant les épaules :** me battre pourquoi ?

C'est vrai, pour quelles raisons devait-il se battre ? Qu'on lui en fournisse une seule, une seule véritable et alors il lutterait.

**Squall :** tout n'est pas perdu, Seif. Il te reste encore un espoir

**Seifer :** j'en doute. Tu oublies que j'ai tué pas mal de monde

**Squall :** et alors ? tu ne l'as pas fait de ta propre volonté et puis, moi aussi j'ai tu

Tuer dans l'unique but de pouvoir affronter à nouveau ce regard métallique, ce regard qui l'avait tant manqu

Chose que le seed se gardait bien d'avouer pour le moment.

**Seifer :** tu avais de bonnes raisons alors que…

**Squall :** CA SUFFIT !!!

A présent il s'en foutait qu'on les regarde comme des extraterrestres ou qu'on les prenne pour des fous.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire à petit feu, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donn

**Squall :** rien n'est encore décid !!! et même si ce procès ne sera pas équitable, même s'il te condamne, dis-toi bien qu'il te reste toujours une chance…

Prenant une profonde respiration, le seed se saisit des mains de son aîné avant de l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

**Squall :** … il te restera toujours une chance. Si ce n'est pas eux qui te la donneront, alors ça sera moi, j'en fais le serment !!!

Froid…

Tel était l'éclat de son regard en ce moment…

Mais ce n'était pas un froid glacial, qui vous gèle de l'intérieur et vous oblige à prendre la fuite.

Non. C'était un froid qui se voulait confiant, protecteur aussi.

C'était une promesse…

**Seifer :** … idiot…

Les mots du seed avaient atteint leur but, redonnant à ces prunelles d'une couleur métallique, ce reflet de malice et de confiance en soi.

**Seifer :** bon, on la fait cette promenade ?

**Squall :** hum…

**Seifer :** … et profites-en pour me lâcher la main tant que tu y es

**Squall :** rêve quand même pas trop. Pas envie que tu prennes la fuite

**Seifer :** un Almasy ne fuit jamais, tu devrais le savoir

**Squall :** mais, oui ! Mais, oui !

Main dans la main, sourires à moitié dissimulée, c'est ainsi que les deux amis reprirent leur route, le tout agrément

**Fillette :** regardes, maman !! Ils se tiennent la main !!!

**Maman :** c'est normal, ma chérie. Tous les amoureux se tiennent la main

**Fillette :** c'est vrai ?

**Maman :** oui, toi aussi, quand tu seras plus grande, tu tiendras la main d'un charmant jeune homme

Là-dessus, la mère adressa un clin d'œil complice au seed qui faillit en mourir de rire.

**Seifer :** pfff, t'es content à présent ?

**Squall :** ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de sortir avec « un charmant jeune homme »

**Seifer :** Squall !!!!

**Squall :** moi aussi, j't'adore !!

« Et ce beaucoup plus que tu ne pourrais te l'imaginer… »


	9. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 1

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : je te remercie pour ton soutien cela me fait réellement plaisir. J'ai écrite cette fic avant tout parce que j'adorais ce couple et que je les trouvais trop mignon ensemble (d'ailleurs je collectionne les Seifer miniatures o). Je pense qu'ils vont juste souffrir encore un peu et ensuite…. J'improviserais )

Sous l'arbre du souvenir. Chapitre 1 - Soleil 

Une ombre…

Se mêlant aux rayons du soleil venant à peine de se lever…

Une silhouette…

Furtive, se glissant parmi le jeu de lumière à la recherche de quelque chose…

Quelque chose qu'elle a perdu il y a longtemps…

Quelque chose qu'elle est venue retrouver à défaut de pouvoir récupérer…

Quelque chose qui….

Sourire…

Ni de joie, ni de tristesse…

Un simple sourire…

De soulagement peut-être…

Il est impossible de le dire…

Empruntant le petit sentier, cette personne s'éloigne de cette bâtisse qui l'a vu grandir, qui contient une partie de ses souvenirs…

Elle recherche…

Elle recherche encore et toujours ce pourquoi elle est venue….

Mer…

Elle lui rappelle le bleu de ces yeux…

Captivant et fascinant…

Envoûtant et enivrant…

Elle aurait pu s'y noyer dedans….

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas déjà le cas ?

Arbre…

Dressé face à cette étendue et semblant veiller dessus…

Souvenirs…

C'est cet endroit que cette personne cherchait…

C'est cet endroit que…

Larme…

Posant la main sur le tronc centenaire, la silhouette se souvenait…

La silhouette souffrait !!

Oh, nature, contemple ainsi son chagrin et voit que Hyne à fait de la douleur un sentiment avant tout humain…


	10. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 2

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?) / POV

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : m'ci beaucoup pour ton soutien (même si je me répète sans cesse là), ça me fait réellement très très plaisir

Sous l'arbre du souvenir. Chapitre 2 - Seifer 

Je ne le reverrai peut être pas…

Voilà ce qui me trottait dans la tête pendant toute la journée…

Je ne le reverrais peut-être pas alors pourquoi nous faire de la peine ?

Faire comme si toute cette histoire n'avait jamais existée…

Comme si nous n'allions jamais nous quitter…

Utopique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sais très bien que le tribunal va me condamner, que je n'ai que très peu de chance d'échapper à cette peine capitale qu'est la mort…

Quoique dans mon cas, c'est ce qui ferait souffrir le moins de monde…

Qui le ferait le moins souffrir lui !!!

Squall…

A croire que toutes mes pensées sont tournées vers lui ces derniers temps…

Son sourire…

Son regard…

Autant de choses en lui que j'ai envie de revoir…

Autant de choses qui me font dire :

« Je veux vivre !! »

Mais est-ce que mon souhait est au moins réalisable ?

Ça me fait mal…

Mal parce que je me dis que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrions…

Mal parce que…

Par Hyne !!!

Pourquoi tout est si compliqu ?!!!

Je ne voulais que son bonheur et pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir que contribué au contraire lorsque je me rappelle de cette lueur de tristesse qui passait par moment dans ses prunelles au couleur océan….

J'ai besoin de lui…

De sa présence…

De sa voix…

De son être…

Je ne peux vivre sans lui…

Dire qu'il m'aura fallu qu'il m'envoie cette fichue lettre pour que je m'en rende réellement compte !!

Ça rend ma douleur plus grande encore…

Douleur de ne pas pouvoir lui exprimer ce que je ressens…

Douleur de lui faire encore plus de mal qu'avant…

J'ai si peur de devoir à jamais le quitter…

Lentement je passe ma main le long du tranchant d'Hypérion, me demandant si quelqu'un d'autre que lui pourrait m'empêcher de franchir le pas…

Probablement non…

Ironique, non ?

Je voudrais mourir mais je me force à vivre…

Pour lui…

Pour lui qui malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait me tend les bras…

Pourquoi ?

Toujours des questions et pas une seule réponse…

A m'entendre ainsi penser, on pourrait nous croire presque ainsi mari

Je me mets à réfléchir sur ce qu'auraient pu être nos vies si nous nous étions pas rencontrer à l'orphelinat…

La situation aurait probablement été pire que celle que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Quoique c'est assez difficile d'imaginer ça !!

Tout compte fait, mieux vaut ne pas l'imaginer…

Car malgré toutes nos différences, je continue de penser que nous n'en restons pas moins complémentaires.

D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas pour cela que je n'ai jamais pu le tuer, même sous le contrôle d'Ultimécia ?

Peut-être bien…

Mais ce n'est là qu'une partie de la vérité seulement…

Car la vérité est plus dure, plus cruelle encore…

C'est pourquoi je me suis évertué à te fuir…

A me détruire…

Car tout mes non-dits, toutes mes actions et inactions passées se résument en deux petits mots que je grave ici :

« A toi… »

Quelle y sera ta réponse ?

Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais…


	11. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 3

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

Trois chapitres consécutifs… A croire que ce sont toujours les même qui travail ici .

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : ne t'inquiètes pas, Squall n'abandonnera pas son Seif comme ça et fera tout son possible pour essayer de le sauver (comment ça « essayer » n'est pas suffisant ? hum… je vais pencher sur la question…)

Sous l'arbre du souvenir.

Chapitre 3 - Hypérion

Deux mots…

Gravé sur l'écorce d'un arbre et résumant à eux seul tout le désespoir que peut porter en lui un être humain.

Deux mots…

Qui, écrit au couteau, sont autant de blessures et de douleur infligées au cœur.

Car la tristesse qu'on éprouve en les regardant en est presque palpable.

Confession…

Car c'est ainsi que l'on peut les baptiser…

Car peut-être que jamais ils ne seront avoués…

Est-ce un bien ou est-ce un mal ?

La personne qui les a retranscrit ne s'est toujours pas décid

Quittant à regret cette place si chère à son âme, elle reprend le petit sentier et passe devant la bâtisse sans aucun regard dans sa direction.

Oublier…

C'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire sans y arriver.

Car oublier cet endroit reviendrait à l'oublier lui et ça, elle ne peut pas…

Elle ne veut pas !!

Peine…

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle revenait ici.

Après tout, sa vie n'était-elle pas bientôt fini ?

Elle voulait vivre, vivre pour lui !!!

Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Elle n'était qu'une ombre…

Une ombre que la lumière effaçait peu à peu…

Une ombre qui..

Petit à petit la nuit prit la place du jour…

Sur cette falaise du bord de mer, il n'y avait plus personne.

Plus personne, juste une arme planté dans le sol et reflétant les derniers rayons de soleil…

Cette arme qui a pour nom…

Hypérion…


	12. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 4

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ?)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

Et de quatre… soupir Qu'on ne dise pas après que je ne suis pas remplie de bonne volont !!!

Sous l'arbre du souvenir. Chapitre 4 - Lune 

Une ombre…

Se mêlant aux rayons de la lune venant à peine de prendre sa place dans le ciel…

Une silhouette…

Furtive, se glissant parmi le jeu de lumière qu'exerçait les étoiles, à la recherche de quelque chose…

Quelque chose qu'elle a perdu il y a longtemps…

Quelque chose qu'elle est venue retrouver à défaut de pouvoir récupérer…

Quelque chose qui….

Tout ceci nous vous rappelle-t-il pas quelque chose ?

Sourire…

Ni de joie, ni de tristesse…

Un simple sourire…

De soulagement peut-être…

Il est impossible de le dire…

Une impression de déjà vu…

Empruntant le petit sentier, cette personne s'éloigne désormais de toute civilisation…

Civilisation qui l'a vu grandir…

Civilisation contenant une partie de ses souvenirs…

Le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu tout ça…

Mer…

Elle reflète la couleur de ses yeux mais lui en rappelle d'autre aussi…

Plus froid…

Plus énigmatique…

Plus mystérieux aussi…

Un peu comme ces perles aux reflets argentés qui savent si bien se cacher…

Cette personne est sa perle à elle, et elle la garde jalousement en son sein…

Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle voit les choses…

Elle ne le laissera pas le quitter !!

Arbre…

Dressé face à cette étendue, resplendissant et majestueux…

Mais l'ombre ne le voit pas…

Pourquoi ?

Larme…

L'éclat de la lune sur cet objet la fait pleurer.

Car elle vient de découvrir les derniers mots d'un condamn

Des mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru lire ou voir un jour…

Deux simples mots qu'elle avait toujours espérés mais qui, gravé ainsi, lui faisait penser aux derniers soupirs d'un mourant…

« A toi… »


	13. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 5

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient de moi et je le trouve très bien . )

Auteur : Ender

Coauteur : Sephy

Bonne conscience : Sephy (bonne …)

Idée de base : Sephy (bah vi c de toi … mémoire sélective quand tu nous tiens)

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ? ah ça je c pas moi c Sephy la spécialiste)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin surtout moi car bon Sephy aime bien les torturer mentalement …

Note de l'auteur :

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci. (mais bien sûr forcement si ça plait pas ce sera ma faute ¬¬)

Sous l'arbre du souvenir. 

Chapitre 5 - Squall 

La dernière fois…

Voilà ce qui me vient à l'esprit…

Car je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

Ultime rencontre où tout a été dit souvent sans aucun mot.

Mais en avions nous besoin … ?

Non, bien sûr…

Les mots sont inutiles…

Quand on est si proche, on ressent l'autre on le vie.

C'est ce que je pense mais lui… qu'en est-il de lui ?

Je pense que oui

Sinon pourquoi serait-il venu ?

J'ai lu tellement de chose dans son regard…

Mais trop souvent de la tristesse…

Un adieu silencieux…

Je le refuse !!

Je rêves de plein d'autres moment ainsi !!

Nous avons tellement à partager pour que tout s'arrête ainsi…

Je ne m'imagine pas vivre sans sa présence,

Ses bras autour de moi,

Son sourire illuminant les ténèbres de mon cœur …

Je me suis permis d'y croire alors faites que mon vœu se réalise,

Qu'au moins une fois je sois avec lui pour le vivre !!!

Je serai capable de tous pour effacer ce chagrin qui se dégage de lui,

Cette douleur qui le déchire à l'intérieur et que je ressens tellement forte que mon être vibre en sa présence, même maintenant alors qu'il n'est pas à mes côtés…

Reviens au moins une fois encore et je saurai te garder…

Oui il le faut !!!

« tu m'as entièrement et tu ne le vois pas »

J'aurai tellement voulu pouvoir lui dire cela …

Mais quelque chose me dit que c'est trop tard…

Pourquoi ce pressentiment ?

Son jugement voila d'où ça vient …

Jamais ils ne le laisseront vivre,

Ils veulent me l'enlever à jamais, car selon eux, son acte est irréparable…

Mais ne voient ils pas que ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire l'est tout autant ?

Briser ce lien…

Anéantir deux vies…

Une, vouée au néant totale et l'autre, à la mort de son âme…

Mais que puis je faire contre cela ?

Je ne le sais pas…

Je n'ai pas le pouvoir nécessaire…

La seule chance serait d'essayer de le libérer avant le jugement et de partir ailleurs ou nul ne nous retrouvera…

Mais encore faut-il réussir à le délivrer !!!

Je dois trouver des alliés sûrs,

Des gens qui croient qu'il ait droit a une autre chance !!

Je suis conscient qu'ils sont très peu et que leur demander cela serait bien égoïste de ma part …

Mais que faire d'autre ?

Oh Hyne !!!

Viens à mon aide !!!

Ils veulent m'enlever ma raison de vivre,

Il est le seul fil qui existe pour me mener à l'extérieur de ce labyrinthe de l'oubli dans lequel je vis depuis trop longtemps…

Sans lui je m'y perdrais à jamais,

Sans plus aucune chance de retour ou de secours …

C'est ma seule île dans cet océan de larmes,

Et je n'ai pas envie de me noyer…

Vis !!

Oh par pitié, vis !!!

Ne m'abandonne pas encore,

Car cette fois je sens que ce sera à jamais …

Le rideau serait-il tombé avant le dernier acte ?


	14. Sous l'arbre du souvenir chapitre 6

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient de moi et je le trouve très bien . )

Auteur : Ender

Coauteur : Sephy

Bonne conscience : Sephy (bonne …)

Idée de base : Sephy (bah vi c de toi … memoire selective qd tu nous tiens)

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : Romance / OOC (peut-on vraiment parler d'OOC ? ah ca je c pas moi c Sephy la specialiste)

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin surtout moi car bon Sephy aime bien les torturer mentalement …

Note de l'auteur :

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation, merci. (mais biensur forcement si ca plait pas ce sera ma faute ¬¬)

Sous l'arbre du souvenir. 

**Chapitre 6 – Lionheart**

« A toi… »

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit ces mots en ma présence ?

Pourquoi n'avoir jamais osé cela ?

Je les attendais depuis si longtemps…

Deux simples mots mais qui aurait pu tous changer…

Son arme…

Que dire, ce fut l'essence meme de son âme pendant si longtemps…

Elle est, à mes yeux, ma première chance de lui montrer ce qu'il représente pour moi…

Mais il ne l'a pas vu…

Il n'a pas su lire le message que je lui envoyais…

Je parle d'oser mais moi-même je n'ai pas pu…

Malheureusement …

Oh oui, je te veux entièrement à moi !!!

Car je suis tiens et je ne pourrais m'imaginer la vie autrement que par toi.

Je le refuse !!!

Combien de temps es-tu resté ici, en ce lieu contenant de beaux souvenirs d'une époque révolue, ou l'innocence faisait face au sentiment le plus pur entre deux personnes, sans qu'il y ai réellement besoin de l'expliquer…

Seulement le vivre et croquer la vie a pleine dents…

Mais pourquoi je souffre tant a chaque fois que ses images du passé me reviennent en tête ?

C'est notre trésor le plus précieux pourtant !!

Et pourtant j'ai tellement mal …

Reviens !!

Libères moi !!!

Je sais ce que je dois faire :

Cette arme que tu as laissé ici,

Ton arme doit, elle au moins, retrouver sa sœur contre laquelle on l'a obligé a s'entrechoquer à des fins tellement pénible pour chacune…

« A toi… »

Je te libérerais et s'il le faut j'userai de ces deux armes contre le monde entier…

Mais avant cela …

« Libères moi… »

Ecrit de cette lame qui est tienne …

Ainsi je repars pour ne revenir peut être jamais en ces lieux…

Nos deux lames croisées à mon dos…

Et qu'importe ce qu'il en résultera si, au bout, nous seront, nous aussi, réunis !

A Suivre

Le petit mot de la correctrice :

Argggg !!!<


	15. Final Chapter

Saga : And so... (Le titre vient pas de moi :p j'suis totalement innocente dans cette histoire !!)

Auteur : Sephy

Coauteur : Ender

Bonne conscience : Ender

Idée de base : Ender

Service de réclamation : Endertkyahoo.fr

Genre : POV / Conclusion / Epilogue

Couple : Squall Seifer

Disclaimer : les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, ce qui est vraiment dommage car on en aurait prit le plus grand soin

Note de l'auteur :

Pour toute réclamation à ce sujet, veuillez vous adresser au service de réclamation car je décline toute responsabilité quant à votre état après avoir lu ce chapitre, merci.

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

CryNienna : et voici le tout dernier chapitre m'ci encore pour ton soutien tout au long de cette fic. Ça m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer. J'espère que ce « chapitre final » te plaira autant que les autres.

Final Chapter 

On dit que, juste avant de mourir, on voit défiler dans sa tête l'ensemble de notre vie, les bons comme les moins bons moments..

Ainsi que tous les événements que l'on pourrait croire insignifiants…

On raconte encore que la dernière personne à qui l'on pense, est celle à qui on a donné son cœur…

Celle que l'on appelle plus communément son âme sœur…

Est-ce pour cette raison que je t'ai vue ?

Je me souviens de ce procès long…

Pénible…

Et oh combien inutile aussi…

Tout le monde en connaissait l'issue mais continuait pourtant de jouer la comédie…

A croire que pour eux, la vie n'est qu'une vaste pièce de théâtre prenant fin une fois le rideau baiss !!

Ont-ils déjà pensé à ce que pouvaient être les sentiments des acteurs principaux lorsque ces derniers ont regagné leur quartier ?

Je savais que j'allais mourir…

Tu le savais aussi…

Rien que cette simple pensée me fait plus de mal que tous les sorts que l'on pourra me jeter, si toutefois il est possible de m'en lancer plus que par le pass

Cette histoire était-elle ainsi vouée à se terminer ?

Il y a tellement de chose que j'aurais aimé t'offrir…

Tellement de paroles que j'aurais voulu te dire…

Mais tout cela est impossible à présent…

Je le sais et tu le sais...

Est-ce pour cela que la blessure de mon cœur n'en est que plus grande ?

Mais tu ne m'en veux pas…

J'ai pu le deviner rien qu'à la tristesse qui s'évacuait de toi.

Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ?

C'est une question inutile que je me pose l

Tu le sais et je le sais…

Nos vies ont toujours été liées.

Oh, Hyne !!

Pourquoi tout est si compliqu ?

Je me souviens de tous ces seeds devant moi,

De tous ces fusils et ces Ultima dirigés vers moi…

Ma vie allait se terminer sans que n'en éprouve le moindre regret…

Et toi ?

Qu'as-tu pensé à ce moment l ?

Toi, tu ne penses pas, tu agis…

Tout le contraire de moi.

Triste ironie, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je me souviens de ces armes, pointées sur moi…

« Enjoues !!! »

De ces sorts, destinés qu'à moi…

« Ultima !!! »

De ton corps…

« Feu !!! »

Se mettant brusquement devant moi…

« Squall !!!! »

Et ensuite…

Tu m'aimais…

Un sentiment que je n'osais espérer…

Tu m'aimais…

Ton regard te trahissait…

Et aujourd'hui…

« En moi, à jamais… »

C'est ce qui est a été fait gravé sur cette pierre de marbre où nous sommes censés reposer pour l'éternit

Cens ?

Deux silhouettes…

Tendrement enlacées, elles regardent le cortège habillé de noir défiler…

Squall : beaucoup de monde pour notre enterrement, tu ne trouves pas ?

Seifer : un peu trop à mon goût…

Squall : bah… ils veulent tous s'assurer que tu es bien mort

Seifer : idiot !!!

Squall : bon, on y va ?

Hochant la tête, le blond suivit son cadet le long du sentier, les éloignant un peu plus à chaque pas de cette vie qui fut la leur…

Seifer : Squall ?

Squall : vi ?

Seifer : c'est bien beau de dire « on y va » mais on va o ?

« Comment nous nous en sommes sortis ?

Ni lui, ni moi ne le savons…

Tout ce que l'on sait aujourd'hui,

C'est que, sans eux, nous ne serions pas ici… »

Squall : … et si on allait à la mer ?

Owari

Sephy : et c'est ainsi que se termine cette mini saga sur FF8 ainsi que ma first fic en collabo avec mon Iceberg adoré (snif, snif, ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir le harceler pour les deadlines). J'espère que cet ultime chapitre est à la hauteur de votre attente (comment, ça se voit trop que c'est qui l'ait écrit ?), en tout cas, elle représente une fin idéale pour moi

De toute façon, c'était l'idée d'Ender à la base… donc si ça vous plaît pas, c'est à lui qu'il faut vous plaindre !!

Après tout, ne suis-je pas l'innocence réincarnée ? (Je te défends de démentir mais propos, si tu veux les suite de mes fics, Ender :p)

Ender: sniff ma première fic, malgré ma réticence au début, je dois avouer que me suis bien amusé (chut Sephy :p), et puis voir Sephy perdre son calme légendaire ... (c'était une blague bien sûr, s'il doit y avoir quelque chose de légendaire, c'est sûrement pas son calme quand il s'agit d'écrire une fic dans les tps ...).

Donc moi aussi cette fin me va parfaitement , et c'est pas mon idée à 100% :p moi je voulais juste que leur destin soit scellé :p, et c'est réussi je pense .

Merci Sephy pour la phrase de fin :D tout le monde sait que rien de mieux que d'aller à la mer !! Moi c ce que j'aurai fait aussi lol.

Bon, j'arrêtes de parler et j'espère aussi qu'elle aura plu à tout ceux qui l'ont lu bientôt sûrement pour de nouvelles fics ;) (Voir un petit ajout pour celle-ci hé hé).


End file.
